1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a power driven ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power driven ratchet wrench is invented for the user to stroke the workpiece with the least effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,930 discloses a powered tool socket, the socket is powered driven by a drive wheel so as to rapidly drive a workpiece. However, the drive wheel is only workable in one rotary direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,252 discloses a power driven wrench that can drive the workpiece in both rotary directions. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,252 provides a switching lever extending from two sides of the ratchet head for the user to manually switch the position of the lever, so as to adjust the working direction of the ratchet wrench. Since the lever extends out of the ratchet head, it is dangerous when the ratchet head is powered driven to sway rapidly along with the switching lever.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to resolve or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.